


Surprise

by ThemBrownCoats (orphan_account)



Series: The Barren Series [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThemBrownCoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been told they wouldn't be able to have children but Mar'i might have a surprise that could change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

They'd become careless with their contraception since they'd found out Mar'i probably wouldn't be able to get pregnant. Having a one-percent chance at getting pregnant and being able to carry a child to term made them more careless than they had been in the past. 

Even at nineteen and twenty-two, they'd been more careful than they had been in the past few months as real adults who were married. Could it be possible that’s what happened when you married someone? It would make some sense. Maybe you did get more careless with contraception as time went on and they had been married for three years now. 

Almost four. 

And it had been a year since they had found out children weren't an option. 

And yet, here she was, holding a pregnancy test in her hand after she’d vomited for the seventh day in a row. At first, she’d thought it was food poisoning but she’d soon realized that food poisoning wasn’t limited to one time of the day; neither was the stomach flu. And while, morning sickness wasn’t limited to the morning, it was all her mind could come up with after vomiting at ten o’clock for seven days straight.

But it didn’t make sense if she couldn’t have children, right?

She sighed, if she believed that wholeheartedly then she wouldn’t be holding a home pregnancy test. 

Mar’i was a Tamaranean-human hybrid. She was an unprecedented being and anything that happened to her could be surprising. Her body could change and she wouldn’t even know it. 

Something could have changed in the year since she’d been tested. 

Mar’i huffed out another sigh. Now she had to wait. She’d already performed the necessary measures for the test and now she had to wait. A plus sign meant she was pregnant and a negative sign meant she wasn’t. Both were a little obvious for her tastes but she wasn’t complaining. 

She wasn’t quite sure which to hope for. On one hand, she wouldn’t be let down if she wasn’t pregnant. She’d accepted that there wouldn’t be a biological family in her future. But if she was - there was no telling what would happen. Again, she was a hybrid and anything that happened to her body was unprecedented. If she could become pregnant, she could be put in danger. 

Mar’i took a deep breath, asked X’hal for strength, and looked down at the test in her hand. 

Was that - 

Mar’i held her breath. It was a plus sign.

A positive test. 

Should she be excited? Worried? Ecstatic?

All she could think about was Damian’s face when she told him he could have his heirs. 

“What a ridiculous word to use....” she mused aloud as she stared down at the test, eyes wide. Unbelieving. She’d heard that false positives were uncommon but possible. Maybe with home pregnancy tests the chances for it to be wrong was higher. 

But her mind kept returning to Damian. What would his face look like when she told him? Surprised? Awed? 

She herself wasn’t sure how to feel. Mar’i slumped back against the counter and tossed the test in the waste basket, emotionally exhausted from the few moments she’d spent looking at it. The possibility of having children didn’t quite open up her world. If anything, it would hinder her a little bit (did that make her sound selfish?) but she did want them. 

Children or child. The number didn’t matter, especially if the dangers to her’s and a baby’s health increased the more children she carried. If that was the case, she could definitely live with just one. She would be able to spoil them as much as she wanted that way. 

Not that she really wanted a spoiled child but as the wife of Damian Wayne, it was almost inevitable that they would be spoiled rotten. Maybe they wouldn’t be a brat but they would definitely be spoiled. 

She breathed in. Then out. Then in again as she stared down at the test in her hand. How would she tell Damian? He wouldn’t be upset, she knew that much but she couldn’t be sure just how to break the news to him. Or how he would take it. 

He wasn’t unpredictable (his reactions were extremely predictable to the trained eye or to anyone who knew him like she did) but this was something she’d never experienced.

Something he had never experienced. 

There was no way to know how what he would say or do. 

But if he had been as generous with his emotions as he had when she had told him she couldn’t have children, he might be even more so now that she might be pregnant. 

She sighed and tossed the pregnancy test in the waste bin before pulling out her phone. This was definitely not news to break over the phone. Still, she slid her thumb across the screen and dialed his number. 

There was never a long wait when she called him, when he saw her name he tended to pick up immediately unless he was in a meeting. But she’d never call during one of those unless it was an emergency. Two rings and she heard his deep voice on the other end. 

“It’s a little early for you to be up, isn’t it?” A hint of a smile played in his voice. “We both went to bed late last night, I thought you would still be sleeping.” 

Mar’i rolled her eyes. “When has a late night patrol ever stopped me from functioning?”

“I wasn’t talking about the patrol.” His voice lowered and she tried to stop a grin from spreading across her face. They’d gotten up to something in the Batmobile and she knew exactly what he was alluding to, with his voice that was tinged with a smile. 

“Thank you for the reminder, Mr. Wayne.” She rolled her eyes with a good natured grin and leaned back against the sink counter top. “But I wasn’t calling for one.”

“Oh?” 

“I wanted to ask you to dinner tonight, Damian.” 

She could hear the creak of a chair as he probably sat upright in it. 

“Dinner? You flatter me, Mrs. Wayne.” Mar’i suppressed another eye roll as he went along with her use of his last name. Well, her last name too, she supposed. “Where shall we go?”

“You pick this time.” He always let her pick for their anniversary, date nights, double dates, and any time he wanted to go out. It was his turn to be put on the spot. 

“Oh, gentleman’s pick? I’ll be sure to make it something good.” She heard movement over the phone and a sigh. “But I have to go, Mar’i. I’ll text you the venue before I get home tonight.”

“Alright. Don’t work yourself too hard, Damian.” She heard another sigh. 

“I can’t guarantee that. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you.” Mar’i pressed the ‘end call’ button on the screen and slid it back into her pocket before looking down at the waste basket. If she didn’t want him to guess what her news was (and possibly become more excited than she wanted him to be just yet) then she should probably dump the waste basket in a trash can outside. 

Or she could just dump it into their bigger trash can and cover it with a few things she’d been meaning to toss. He hardly ever had to throw things away when he arrived home from work. He didn’t like eating packaged foods (unless they were bread) so he never needed to toss wrappers in their trash can. 

Her surprise was safe.


End file.
